


I’m here for you anyway

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Platonic Soulmates, soulmate color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Taeil hasn’t been able to see colors, until he accidentally formed a bond with Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682505) by [MistIolite (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite). 



> After receiving a few comments of me not to orphan, I decided to continue my orphan fic Colors.

‘Nothing I do will make me see colors. What if it’s a random fan or someone at the other end of the world!’

Taeil cries silently in his arms alone in his dressing room.

A door opened gently. “Hyung, are you okay?”

Taeil quickly wiped his tears then pretending to put makeup on. “Yeah, I’m fine Jaehyun, what’s up?” He sighed internally as Jahyun sits on the chair a few feet from him since it’s closets to the door. He wasn’t in the mood for a talk right now.

“If you were sad, would you tell Taeyoung Hyung?”

No, I wouldn’t burden that poor kid with my crap. He has enough to deal with all twenty two of us.

“Yeah, sure he’s our leader after all.” Taeil lied as he adds mascara. He almost dropped it as Jaehyun got up to sit closer to him.

“Would you tell me if you were sad?” Jahyun asked worriedly.

Taeil seals the cap. “I’m fine really, just putting on this stuff on.”

“Ever since, Winwin left Yuta Hyung has been not so bad, but you’ve been downright miserable.” Jaehyun mentioned.

Why shouldn’t I be? I should’ve seen the colors from him, all my efforts should’ve paid off..Now, I’m stuck a dull world my whole life!

“Hyung, I’m so sorry I’ve shouldn’t not mentioned it.” Jaehyun pulled out a pulled a tissue, he reached forward to wipe the tears away but Taeil grabbed it and did it himself.

Jaehyun sat back down.

“I’m almost done applying, I’ll be there soon.” Taeil lies again as if Jaehyun not watching him crying.

“Do you need more tissues?” Jaehyun asked.

Taeil voice cracked.”I’m fine.”

Jaehyun spoke before leaving. “I’m worried Hyung. You always make all of us laugh. We want you to be happy too.”

Once the door closed, Taeil sobs, not noticed Jaehyun outside the door blocking it as if he protecting Taeil’s dignity from the others to see him crying, since he’s the oldest in the group.

—————————————————————————————————

The next day, Taeil calmed down a bit, he feels a bit better letting the tears escape him rather than holding it in. He sit’s down in airport next to Jaehyun..

I’m gonna be alone with Jaehyun, it’s gonna be an a long uncomfortable day..

“Hyung, you seem better today.” Jaehyun smiled slightly.

Taeil decided to keep himself busy. “Yeah, I actually do.” He pulled out a lyric sheet from his pocket.

Jaehyun takes a peak at the lyrics. “So this is gonna be our next song?”

“It’s not official, Taeyoung sneaked it out of office to see it in advance it might be scrap or a demo.”

“He gave it to you?” Jaehyun asked.

“It was a mistake, I was just going my merrier way when I passed by him, he kept looking around holding onto a paper like he did something terrible, I had to join in.” Taeil explained.

Jaehyun laughed slightly.

“We’re doing Rock Paper Scissors on who returns it. I was leaning toward Chenle and Jisung since it’ll be a little adventure for them.”

Jaehyun scratched his hair. “I dunno those two might mess up such a delicate operation.” He looked at Taeil with a wider a smile but frowned when. Taeil didn’t seem to notice.

Jaehyun bit his lip putting his headphones back in his ears.

————————————————————————————————-

Once they landed, the first thing Taeil did was to go back into the bathroom, his stomach didn’t agree with liquids since he hasn’t eaten.

Taeil felt better he exited the restroom, when he opened the door he caught Jaehyun eye’s. He see’s the man everyday, but he never stared directly.

He was caught off guard, normally he prepares to look away but with his mind so caught up with Winwin’s absent, he forgot to.

Colors invaded his vision.

Taeil froze.

Jaehyun went into the bathroom wordlessly, before shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Even tho, Taeil is the oldest he feels like his old high school self, all over again. His mouth unable to work properly around Jaehyun which is quite embarrassing.

Their trip together seemed more for the viewers than himself. He’s itching to go back home away from this awkwardness.

“I had fun spending time with you in America.” Jaehyun said as he’s tucked in his own bed.

Taeil managed a nod from across.

“I love yo-“

“Ah, good nite, Jaehyun.” Taeil interrupted abruptly before turning off the ceiling light.

——————————————————————————

The morning came.

Jaehyun and Taeil almost finished packing up to head back to Korea.

“You helped me alot when I first joined, I wish to return the favor.” Jaehyun tells him under his breath as he closes the zipper of his luggage.

Taeil sighed wanting to ignore that comment, but it seems Jaehyun is too persistent for him. He gave up.

“You don’t have to call me Hyung, then.” Taeil replied back in the same tone.

Jaehyun stared in utter disbelief.


End file.
